gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Alison Humphrey
Alison Humphrey (named Jeanette Humphrey in the novels) is a recurring character in the Gossip Girl novels and it's television adaptation. She is the ex-wife of Rufus Humphrey and the mother of Dan and Jenny Humphrey. She is portrayed by Susan Misner. Novel Series Jeanette left her husband, Rufus, and her two children, Dan and Jenny, to be with a European aristocrat. However, she returns when she hears of Dan's experimentation with being gay. Television Series Season One Alison is first mentioned by Dan Humphrey in Bad News Blair, when he admits that he feels she abandoned their family because she didn't come back at the end of summer as promised. In Dare Devil, Rufus tries to call Alison to tell her he sold one of her paintings. But when he does so, he inadvertently discovers she has another man staying with her. In Victor Victrola, Jenny and Dan learn Alison is having an affair. As a result, Jenny travels alone to Hudson to bring her home. Alison makes her first appearance in Seventeen Candles, and Dan is not open to her return. He's still angry at her for abandoning them and tells her so. Meanwhile, Rufus hasn't quite forgiven her and they have a brief argument over it. However, they make up and have sex. On Thanksgiving, Alison and Rufus plan for a quiet dinner with Dan and Jenny. Things get shaken up when Dan invites Serena, Eric, and Lily van der Woodsen for dinner. The situation between Alison, Rufus, and Lily comes to a head and they begin to argue during dinner. The kids leave, and so does Alison. When she returns, she finds Lily and Rufus kissed at Eleanor Waldorf's party while she was away, and asks Rufus to choose between her and Lily. He ultimately chooses Alison so they can repair their marriage (Blair Waldorf Must Pie). Soon after, Jenny gets asked by Lily to volunteer for the Debutante Ball/Cotillion and she considers it, despite it being the same night as Alison's art opening. She becomes annoyed when Alison buys her shoes from a thrift store, as it doesn't help her fit in with her private school friends. Alison decides to buy her some designer shoes, but runs into Jenny with Lily at the department store. When they get home, she and Jenny argue and she grounds her. However, when Jenny learns Dan is planning to skip the opening to attend the ball, she decides to as well. When she goes to the opening after the ball, she finds it's ended and Alison warns her to reevaluate the kind of person she is becoming (Hi, Society). Before Christmas, the Humphrey's plan to have a nice family holiday. When Dan is opening Christmas cards, he finds a note from Alison's boyfriend in Hudson. Rufus sees it, and goes to the date he asked her on. After talking with Alex, he finds out he's an okay guy but is in love with Alison. After this revelation, the two ultimately decide to divorce. On Christmas morning, she tells Dan and Jenny she is moving back to Hudson permanently (Roman Holiday). This is Alison's last appearance in the show. Season Two While Alison is not shown in the second season, it's revealed she spent the summer with Dan and Jenny at the loft while Rufus toured with his band. It's also explained that they spent some of the holidays with her in Hudson. Season Three In the finale Last Tango, Then Paris, Rufus explains to Jenny that after her recent antics, he and Alison agreed that she will move to Hudson to finish high school. Family Novel Series * Dan Humphrey (son) * Jenny Humphrey (daughter) * Rufus Humphrey (husband - ex-husband) TV Series * Dan Humphrey (son) * Jenny Humphrey (daughter) * Rufus Humphrey (ex-husband) * Serena van der Woodsen (daughter-in-law) Trivia / Facts * Her cell phone number is (732) 555-0192 * She wrote a play featuring a villain named Millie, who represented Lily. * She once threatened Lily while wearing steel toed boots. * She permanently lives in Hudson, New York. Gallery 110GossipGirl0416.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Character Galleries Category:Humphrey family